


In the Middle

by orphan_account



Category: Haven - Fandom
Genre: Multi, Other, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-04
Updated: 2011-08-04
Packaged: 2017-10-22 05:24:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/234312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Audrey worries about her place in Nathan and Duke's life together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the Middle

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Porn Battle, prompts Audrey/Duke/Nathan, middle, conduit, and jealousy.

Audrey is always in the middle, sandwiched between Nathan and Duke. Most of the time, she likes the position; she feels privileged to have these two beautiful men focused on pleasuring her. But sometimes, when Duke is fucking her and Nathan is in her mouth, when she can’t see either of their faces, she thinks that she can hear them whisper secrets too faint for her to hear. But then any voices fade into the symphony of sex, words lost to moans and wet sucking noises and smacks of skin. Audrey forgets everything as she loses herself in Nathan, in Duke, in her own spiraling pleasure.

After, in the king size bed that feels so small, she lies awake as her boys sleep, Nathan lying on his side to her left, his head on her breast, Duke stretched out on his back to her right. They both have a hand on her stomach, curled around her possessively, and their fingers are entwined. Audrey looks at those hands, clasped and resting heavy upon her skin, and she worries that she is only in the middle because it’s necessary, that she is only a conduit for their love.

She wonders, if they woke up tomorrow and the Troubles were gone, if Nathan could feel Duke without her, would she still be here? Would they still want her if they didn’t need her? She remembers the sparks that flashed the first time she ever saw them interact. She can feel the weight of their shared history like a fourth person in the bed, years of love and lust and hate and longing that she will never share.

“I love you both,” Audrey whispers as she struggles to swallow down her jealousy of their bond, to calm her heart and go to sleep. Gently, she moves Duke’s fingers first, pulls them out of Nathan’s grip and places his hand back at his side. He stirs but doesn’t wake. Then she takes Nathan’s hand and moves it off of her as well. He does wake up, looks at Audrey with bleary eyes.

“Sorry if you were uncomfortable,” Nathan says. “I just wanted to touch you. Always want to touch you.” As if he has to apologize for that.

“It’s okay,” Audrey says, smiling at him. “Go back to sleep. I was just rearranging.” She kisses him, quick and soft, and rolls over onto her side. Her back is to Duke now and she can feel his warmth against her ass. She knows eventually he, too, will move, reconfigure himself so that he is curled around her, big spoon to her little one. For now, though, Audrey is content to watch Nathan’s face as he falls asleep.

“I love you,” she says again.

“Love you, too, Audrey,” he murmurs automatically. And for tonight it is enough.


End file.
